


Two Assbutts In love — Destiel Crack

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, M/M, Music, Sassy Castiel, Third Wheel Sam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I created after the other crack video.</p><p>Unfortunately, in this one there is no epic music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Assbutts In love — Destiel Crack

[_Aaand_ here we go again.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iegK6SPk2B4)

 

Also, I have other tags that I didn't put.

I leave them here because I'm sure you are all dying to know what I wrote.

 

#Chuck has never learned how to be a father

#but you have to understand

#he has millions of children

#one who complains about the fact that his creations suck and then throws a tantrum and runs away

#another one that has a crush, but, being son of whose he's son, it's a star-crossed love story with a man that finds difficult even saying that he loves a certain tv show, let alone a person (he also did a lot of other stuff, but he did them because of that human, so.)

#the one that faked his death and moves to Scandinavia to find another family who doesn't argue as much as his, or at least one that cares about him. He doesn't and decides to have fun

#the eldest that could even scold a plant for not doing well its job

#a teenage mutant ninja turtle who couldn't care less about gender

#another that fakes his death and starts drinking wine and plotting revenges against Canadian singers because he frankly doesn't give a damn (family what?)

#normal children (aka soulless assholes that can kill people by glaring at them)

 

 

 


End file.
